


I Kept It

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Broken Promises, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Prompt - I kept my promise, but you didn't.





	

Noah sat on the bench outside of the school, crying as everyone went home. He couldn't believe that he would catch Jake kissing someone other than him. He had to face the reality that Jake had broken his promise. Promising to only love Noah, but now, it was gone.

Gone forever.


End file.
